onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Gilly
| affiliation = XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance ; Straw Hat Grand Fleet | occupation = Martial Artist | birth = November 27th | jva = Makoto Naruse }} Blue Gilly is a martial artist from the Longleg Tribe. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. After the battle in Dressrosa, he joined the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance which, in turn, joined the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Appearance Blue Gilly is an extremely tall man, as a member of the Longleg Tribe. He is a well-built individual with a thick neck and powerful, yet somewhat hairy legs. He has a square jaw and a thin nose. He has medium length indigo-blue hair, and sports a black long sleeved shirt, with orange spots on it, which show his chest and stomach. He also wears a pair of black swim briefs, black knee pads with pink X's on them, bandages around his ankles, and black shoes with small heels. He has a dark red tattoo on his left thigh. Personality He appears to be a confident fighter with faith in his skills, and because of this he appears to enjoy taunting his opponents. He was also perceptive enough to discover Dagama's attempt to betray him and took the initiative to attack first. Unlike most of the people who were released from Sugar's curse, Blue Gilly is not shown to be swayed by greed as he chose to battle the Donquixote Pirates instead of their enemies. Abilities and Powers Being from the Longleg Tribe, Blue Gilly focused on training his long legs to fight in Jao Kun Do. He is able to kick his enemies, his legs being comparable to a steel whip and move his legs so fast that it is hard to predict from where his kicks will come. He was able to defeat Ricky, a notable participant in Block B, as well as take out Dagama with a single kick, and was seen unharmed after confronting all of those opponents. It should also be noted that he possesses notable durability as he took a King Punch (which is allegedly powerful enough to turn a fortress into rubble) at point blank range and survived. History Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Blue Gilly entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block B. As soon as the battle royale began, Blue Gilly immediately faced some of the gladiators bribed by Dagama. Seeing that they are reluctant to face him, Blue Gilly taunts them, stating that they should get closer, as its no fun when they stay so far away. He then swiftly eliminates his opponents with his Jao Kun Do, grinning in delight. He then attacks Ricky with a kick, but his attack is dodged. Continuing his assault on the former gladiator, he manages to land a blow on his head, defeating the man. Blue Gilly then taunts Ricky, asking him what he was trying to cut with a blunt sword. He then proceeded to attack the group of gladiators around Elizabello II from behind, much to the surprise of one of the gladiators, who furiously wonders how he could possibly get them from behind. It was then revealed that he was actually working with Dagama the whole time as he took out several other gladiators that had also teamed up with the duo from the Prodence Kingdom. However, soon after this Blue Gilly turned his back to Dagama, who tries to stab him in the back. Dagama's attempt backfires, however, as Blue Gilly uses his long legs to attack Dagama before he can strike, knocking him out of the ring and straight into the path of a Fighting Fish. Blue Gilly then remarks how he can't believe that anyone could ever believe what a suspicious man like he said. After defeating Dagama, Blue Gilly turns to Elizabello II, remarking how there is nothing as unreliable as a naked king, before pointing out that the other gladiators are also turning against him. He is then shown looking puzzled as the king replies that it was actually them that were protected by the formation, and that there is nothing as dangerous as a naked blade. As he prepares to finally throw his legendary punch, one of the gladiators attempts to attack him, only to be knocked away by Blue Gilly. The martial artist declares that he will break Elizabello's neck, and prepares to use his Shooting Moon technique on the seemingly defenseless king. But before he can land his attack, the king finally unleashes his devastating punch, which immediately takes out Blue Gilly and the rest of the gladiators, except for Bartolomeo. Sometime later, Blue Gilly was supposed to receive treatment for his injuries but instead, he was thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys along with some of the disqualified participants. After Elizabello II commented on the uselessness of his King Punch, Blue Gilly informed him that they are trapped underground and wondered what plans are in stored for them. Shortly afterwards, he listens as Ricky reveals himself as the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III. He was later turned into a toy and forced to work in the Underground trade port. When Sugar lost consciousness, Blue Gilly returned to his normal form. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Blue Gilly and the other colosseum fighters escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When he found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Blue Gilly stated that he will defeat Doflamingo. Therefore, he joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Suleiman, Fighting Bull, Ideo, Cavendish, Abdullah , Jeet, Orlumbus, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Blue Gilly and the allied colosseum fighters fought them off. They later marched towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Blue Gilly and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Blue Gilly and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Blue Gilly and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. They later marched onwards on the first level and eventually got ahead of Luffy. After reaching the second level, the colosseum fighters were confronted by four of the Donquixote Pirate officers. Blue Gilly was alarmed when Dellinger attacked and injured Suleiman. The colosseum fighters later banded together to create an opening for Luffy and Cavendish. When the troops from the Donquixote Pirates tried to stop them, Blue Gilly repelled them. Dellinger then charged at Blue Gilly and kicked him in the neck. During the final phase of Doflamingo's game, Blue Gilly and the other injured gladiators were temporarily healed by Mansherry. They then defeated the remaining Donquixote Pirates on the New King's Plateau to help the citizens who were fleeing from the shrinking Birdcage. When the Birdcage came close to the central streets, the gladiators work together to push back the Birdcage via Bartolomeo's barrier just long enough for Luffy to defeat Doflamingo. Later that night after the aftermath, Blue Gilly and the other gladiators were seen resting at the palace. Three days after Doflamingo's defeat, the Marines were mobilized to pursue Luffy and his allies. As the Straw Hats made their way to the eastern port, Blue Gilly and his fellow gladiators stood in the way of the Marines that were chasing after them. The fighters later gathered at the eastern port, preparing to fight Issho. When Issho prepared to attack them with all the rubble from Dressrosa, the fighters and the Straw Hats quickly fled to the escape ship. At that moment, Luffy arrived and attacked Issho. During the clash, Issho used his gravity ability to blow away Luffy, who was then caught by Hajrudin. The fighters and Straw Hats quickly fled across a bridge leading to a gigantic ship in the distance. Issho prepared to drop the rubble on them but was obstructed by the Dressrosa citizens who were pretending to chase after Luffy. They eventually reached Orlumbus' flagship, the Yonta Maria. After boarding the ship, Blue Gilly revealed that he joined Ideo's group, as had Abdullah and Jeet. The XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance was then one of the seven groups that pledged their allegiance to the Straw Hats. After the Straw Hat fleet was formed, the Straw Hats and company held a feast to celebrate their victory over Doflamingo. After Ideo received Luffy's vivre card, the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance parted ways with the Straw Hats. They were later given a ship by Orlumbus. The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet While sailing out at sea with their ship, the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance spotted two ships in the middle of a battle. Blue Gilly and his group then fought against the crews of both ships. Major Battles *Blue Gilly vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators **Blue Gilly vs. Ricky **Blue Gilly vs. Dagama **Blue Gilly vs. Elizabello II *Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. Donquixote Pirates **Blue Gilly vs. Dellinger Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' References Site Navigation fr:Blue Gilly it:Blue Gilly ru:Блюгилли Category:Longlegs Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Dressrosa Characters